Captain Marvel
Biography Twelve year old Billy Batson was chosen above all others by the wizard Shazam to be his champion of justice, Captain Marvel. When Billy speaks the wizard's name, a bolt of magic lightning strikes him, and he becomes the World's Mightiest Mortal. As Captain Marvel, he posses the wisdom of S''olomon, the strength of ''H''ercules, the stamina of ''A''tlas, the power of ''Z''eus, the courage of ''A''chilles, and the speed of ''M''ercury. Story As the story unfolds, Captain Marvel began to feel the worst of the effects of the worlds merging. The Rock of Eternity was even shown to be right next to Raiden's temple. Marvel first appeared at the temple in front of Sonya Blade and fell into the rage. Blade fought and defeated Marvel, but he was then rescued by Green Lantern. Lantern found himself at Blade's mercy, but Marvel knocked Blade down to make their escape to the U.N. orbital station. At the station, Marvel again fell into the rage. He battled Wonder Woman, but was defeated by the Amazon princess. After the fight, he warned her about the rage, and Wonder Woman decided to have him placed in a holding cell until the rage subsided. Via a teleportation portal malfunction, Jax ended up in the station. Knocking out Marvel's guard, Jax proceeded to fight him as well when his mechanical arms didn't faze Marvel at first. Jax also won and knocked Marvel out cold. When Green Lantern came back to the station, and after he defeated Jax and Sonya, Marvel appeared and also warned his friend of the rage. He decided to seek from Shazam at the Rock of Eternity, but fell into the rage when Raiden came to tap into the power forces of the Rock. Marvel tried to get Raiden to leave but a fight ensued anyway with Marvel as the victor, and the rage left. Shazam immediately appeared and warned Marvel of a being known as Dark Khan, who was the focal point of the worlds merging and the source of the kombat rage. Only Superman could stop Dark Khan, having defeated Darkseid before. Marvel traveled back to Metropolis to search for the Man of Steel, when suddenly he was drawn into the Netherrealm by Scorpion's spear. Seeking Marvel's power over the supernatural, Shang Tsung sent Scorpion and Baraka after him, but Marvel won both battles. Tsung was impressed and decided to fight the Captain himself, yet Marvel again prevailed, and the sorcerer sent him back to Earth. Marvel met up with Superman and Lex Luthor's team of villains, and told them of Dark Khan and that they all had to team up. Marvel was defeated in the final battle against the Mortal Kombatants. In his own ending, upon defeating Dark Khan, in order to regain control of his power, Marvel was guided by Shazam through a focusing ritual. At the end, Marvel encountered a strange, ethereal world, and found himself face-to-face with the Elder Gods. He found that he was able to tap himself into their powers, and Marvel began to discover he had gained new abilities that he soon began to master. http://mkw.mortalkombatonline.com/mkvsdc/captainmarvel/ Powers *''S''olomon's wisdom grants: Enhanced mental perception and clairvoyance *''H''ercules' stength grants: Vast super strength, allowing him to lift over 100 tons *''A''tlas' stamina grants: Superhuman enduance *''Z''eus' power grants: the ability for Billy to transform into Captain Marvel, and vice versa. also grants magical resistance and the ability to wield mystical lightning *''A''chilles' courage grants: Invulnerability and telepathic resistance *''M''erucry's speed grants: Super speed and the power to fly at supersonic speeds Special Moves *'Solomon Escape': Cap flies in the air and then mystically teleports from the ground behind his opponent. *'Strength of Hercules': Cap charges a fist with lightning and then rushes forward punching the opponent." *'Atlas Clap': Cap performs a thunder clap, clapping so hard it creates a shockwave that knocks the opponent away. *'Power of Zeus': Cap throws a thunderbolt at his opponent. *'Achilles Bolt': Cap says the magic word "Shazam!", calling a lightning bolt from the sky right in front of him. *'Mercury Bear Hug''': Cap grabs his opponent, lifts them up from behind, calls down a lightning bolt, then throws them. Heroic Brutalities *thumb|300px|left|Ground Slam: Captain Marvel throws the opponent in the air and yells "SHAZAM!". A lighting bolt then strikes the opponent down into the ground. *thumb|300px|left|Slam & Stomp: Captain Marvel picks the opponent over his head, and throws the opponent face down in the ground. Category:DC Universe Category:Good Characters Category:MK vs. DCU Characters